Mine
Mines are one of the five basic supplies in Tanki Online. A mine is a stationary explosive that can be deployed on the ground on maps. Each mine is associated with the player that deployed it, and will explode once an opponent drives on top of it, thereby damaging the activating player. Mines can be bought in the garage for 50 crystals each. They can be bought starting at rank of Master Corporal. Mechanism Mines can be used by pressing "5". When doing so, a mine will be placed below the point at which the turret and hull of the player are joined, and will stay in its position as long as it hasn't been activated, and as long as the player that had deployed it didn't die or exit the map. If such a thing happens, the mine will disappear in a wisp of smoke. In team battles (CTF, TDM, CP, ASL, RGB ,and TJR) a mine is given the color of its deployer's team. Anyone from the player's team will not be able to activate the mine; only enemies will. Enemies can only see the mine when they are very close to it, and if an enemy drives towards it, they will have to quickly change direction or reach a full stop in order to avoid it. In Deathmatch, each player sees their own mine as a green mine, and an enemy mine as a yellow mine. Just like in team battles, enemy mines can only be seen when approaching them. A mine can deal damage ranging from 120 to 240, depending on how much of the activating tanker's hull touched the mine. Just like with turrets, when an enemy gets killed by a mine (or was damaged by a mine before getting killed), the player that has deployed the mine receives experience points. Mines can also be positioned on the same exact location, forming a trap which almost any tank will not be able to survive. You can wait for someone to be under a ledge, then drop a mine on their heads. This can be also used for save the golds which is very popular. Mine protection None of the traditional paints provides protection against mines. There are, however, *Equip the Double Armor supply *Paints from special contests (such as Parkour Master paint from the Masters of Parkour contest) *Using special paints that provide some protection against mines, such as Premium color and Helper Cooldowns Trivia *Mines cannot be deployed on top of or close to the platforms of flags or control points in the CTF and CP modes. *During the December Holidays, mines are replaced with cookies. *One of the ideal ways of destroying mine fields- which are common especially in maps such as Espalande in the CTF mode- is by hitting the creator of the field using Ricochet, if that player cannot be hit via direct fire. *There is a strategy called "Bombing" which invovles driving off a ledge while pressing 5 at the same time in midair above a tank. This causes the mine to fall on the enemy tank and explode. *It is mainly used in save the gold events. Gallery Variants Mine blue.png|A blue mine Mine red.png|A red mine Mine green.png|A green mine Mine yellow.png|A yellow mine Others Mines Disc..png|The former garage description Screenshot 2015-01-05 at 10.47.05 AM.png|The holiday "cookie" icon of mines See also *Supplies *Damage External links *Planting mines, from episode 54 of the Tanki V-Log, by "Best Boy" Category:Supplies Category:Garage Category:Game